toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nico
Nico (ニコ, niko) is a Freelance Bishokuya, Chief and Yakuza he is currently travelling the Human world to get stronger with his combo Alice, so he can join the Bishokukai and try to eat Acacia's Full Course. Appearance Nico is a tall, lean-built man with light skin, messy blonde hair, blue eyes and a frivolous smile. In his free time or when he is exploring places he wears a long, white robe with orange strips running along the inside edges and held together with a small, black belt. On top of that, is, what appears to be, a sleeveless, orange coat with a darker orange diamond pattern also running along the inside edge. He wears light brown shoes with bandages underneath and has a pale green scarf around his neck, along with a headband of the same color, tied on the right side. Nico is usually seen wearing his headphones over his ears or around his neck. The headphones are white and have flame symbol in the on the side on both ends. When on he is not going exploring he wears a black suit on top of a white dress shirt with a blue tie with black stripes on it. He also wears black pants and dress shoes. Personality Nico usually keeps to himself and doesn't talk much usually communicating through writing or gestures. This is due to his lack of confidence in his own social skills. The root of this lack of self confidence started due to the fact he never interacted with anyone around his age. Those he did interact with were chiefs or gourmet hunters and even then they mostly talked about cooking and their adventures hunting beasts. Nico also has a lack of self confidence inhibiting his *'Yuri' TBA *'Azi'TBA *'Dante ' TBA *'Atlas' TBA *'Ame' TBA *'Oz' TBA History Nico was born to two chefs that worked for the Bishokukai Nico was raised in the the Bishokukai Human World Headquarters along with his four sister's. Since Nico's parents couldn't spend time with him he would always go and watch all the chefs cook. When he wasn't watching the chefs cook he trained himself to become stronger so that he become a Bishokuya. On Nico's Thirteenth birthday his father cooked him the small intestine of a Glotoneria. This activated his Gourmet cells the first thing that they did was enhanced his senses. After they activated he volunteered to be tested on by the Bishokukai. As a result he was injected with every virus in the human world. When Nico turned fourteen he decided to go out and see the world for himself. However, while he was traveling he got kidnapped. While he was kidnapped Nico was tortured mentally and physically. Due to the trauma his mind created different personalities to help him cope with it. After two years of being tortured Nico finally escaped and killed all of his captors. He then decided to train himself even harder so that he could eventually join the Bishokukai.A few years he joined the Gourmet Yakuza through unknown means. He currently does missions for the Gourmet Yakuza so he can grow in power. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Full Course Equipment Relaxseng: Is a wild fruit that grows on bushes or tree tops. They often have the same shape of an upside-down heart, pink-colored and having multiple white spots on them. The Relaxseng contain a large amount of Endomorphine inside of it when uncooked. Nico always takes a couple of cooked one's on mission since it's hard for him to control his bloodlust So he eats a Relaxseng because it relaxes him so he doesn’t emit any bloodlust. Goliath: Strangers Delight: Is made out of the teeth of a Glotoneria making it light but still very durable. Its a spoon that's twice the size of Nico uses to beat his opponent like someone would do with a blunt weapon he can also cut things with the side of the spoon. It also works as a shield to stop attacks from higher level beasts that he can't block himself. It's black with a flame symbol at the bottom and spikes around the neck of the it. It was a gift given to him by his father when he left to be a Bishokuya Sunlight Yellow: Is a bow and arrow that was given to Nico by his mother when he left to be a Bishokuya. The bow string is made out of the hair of a ... and the rest of the bow is made out of a ... bones. Powers & Abilities Above-Average Strength: Nico is able to carry a Giant Millipede which weights 450-500kg. Nico would always wear weights when he was younger so the he could increase his strength. He can cut through an adult Red Haired Pig in one swing using his knife. Above-Average Speed: Although he has Gourmet Cells, Nico shows to still have inexperience with how they work and how strong they are in his body. Example of this is how his speed is, which is subpar compared to some of the more experienced Bishokuya due to his lack of training. He shows to be able to reach speeds that go to that of a car going on a freeway, which is around 55mph. At times, he can move much faster that normal humans can't visibly see him and often throws them off guard. Despite this though, he still shows to have much to learn as he finds trouble to avoid the attacks of beasts and finds himself taking hits more than evading them Above-Average Durability and Endurance: Due to Nico training himself since he was little by letting beasts he hunt hit him and punching trees until his hands were broke. This made him grow a layer of protection over his joints and made his skin stronger. Nico can take a bit from a Sharkenodon leaving him with the minimum of scratches. He can also withstand a gas potent enough to knock out a group of full grown men. Enhanced sense When Nico's Gourmet Cells first activated they enhanced all of his senses. He noticed immediately that his senses were enhanced. It was difficult for him to do normal things as most things would irritate his senses. He managed control them to a small degree so they would not give him discomfort in doing most things. * Enhanced Taste: Nico's enhanced sense of taste allows him to identify almost every ingredient in a dish if he hasn't eaten it before. *'Enhanced Hearing': Nico can track a person by listening to their heart beats. He can also filter his hearing if he is in a large crowd. He can decide which people he wants to hear and filter out the unwanted noise of the others. *'Enhanced Smell': Nico’s sense of smell is so acute that he is able to fight blindfolded. Nico is able to tell if a person is lying by smelling Catecholamine the chemical secreted when a person lies. He has also remembered the scent and musk of every beast he has come across. He is able to do this because his Gourmet Cells enhanced his olfactory cells. *'Enhanced Touch': Nico's sense of touch allows him to sense were a person is by feeling the vibrations that are produced. *'Enhanced Sight': Hunting Method Virus Due to being to being injected with almost every virus in the Human World when he was being experimented on, his Gourmet Cells are able to mimic their properties and behavior of viruses. Nico is able to control how infectious they are, what part of the body they attack, their symptoms and how long they stay dormant inside of the body of the host. He can also create new viruses by mixing different viruses he has inside of him. Nico is currently only able to make eight viruses at a time. If he passes the limit he will be infected by the viruses he uses as it takes a lot of energy to control all of the viruses he has in his body. For him to infect an opponent he has to make physical contact with them. The amount of time it takes for the virus to activate depends on how strong his enemy’s immune system is and how strong their Gourmet Cells are. Knocking Virus: Since Nico never learned knocking he made a virus to mimic it’s effects. When he infects his opponent the virus goes through three stages. The first stage causes the infected muscles to act sporadically. The second stage causes a delay in actions sent from the neural impulses from the brain to the muscles. The final stage is complete paralysis of the body. *'Nihilumbra Virus': is Nico’s trump card in a fight however, if he uses it he can’t make anymore viruses until he recovers all of his energy back. Once Nico infects his opponent the virus devours other gourmet cells inside of the opponent and analyzes them and then copies their abilities. To use his opponent’s ability he has to touch them again to get the virus back into his body. He can only use the ability for as long as the virus was inside of the body. He can also store abilities he has copied but he can only store one ability at a time. *'Nevermore Virus': Nico uses the Nevermore Virus when he knows he can't beat an opponent even with his trump card. This virus causes Gourmet Cells to attack the host but it can backfire and attack Nico instead it has a fifty-fifty chance working in his favor or against it. *'Grinning Death: '''Nico can use this more than once depending on how lethal he makes them he can transfer it through touch or through a vector. This virus attacks the superior frontal lobe . More specifically the laugh centers causing his targets to go into fits of laughter in stages. Theh first one is they will start to smile for no reason even if something tragic happens. The second stage cause the target to burst into fits of laughter and the final stage causes the opponent to keep on laughing nonstop. Due to how nonlethal it is Nico can also make of attack the heart or other parts of the brain. However, if by doing that it uses more energy and will count as making two viruses. * '''Imperfect Life Erase':is a technique that erases ones presence from their prey by subsiding their "intent" or "killing aura" allowing them to approach an animal or ingredient without it noticing any hostility. Nico uses an imperfect version of Life erase. Due to him having an abnormally high amount of bloodlust he finds it harder to supress it all. So instead he supresses most of it and leaves a small ammount that is unoticable to most With this he will appear as a innocent bystander to onlookers. He could tell a whole crowd that he is about to murder them while describing in the most gruesome manner how and they won't feel any fear. However, opponents who have no qualms on harming a bystander efficiently makes this useless against them Intimidation:Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku) is a technique in which a powerful individual, be they a human or a beast, can instill fear in an opponent and demonstrate their fighting capabilities by projecting an image proportionate to their power at their enemy. Nico's Intimidation takes the form of a humanoid octopus. This intimidation is pitch black and always shown towering over most opponents. Trivia/ Behind The Scenes * The inspiration for Nico was this song https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UbHY7vBAp4o that the author likes to listen to * Nico's theme behold https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KzdR421Ekv8 Category:Male Category:Bishokuya Category:Characters Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human Category:Original Character Category:Gourmet Yakuza